Facing the Ferocious Tide
by Cait the Bookworm
Summary: Short snapshots of the reader's time with Edward Kenway, as their feelings changed over the course of the story of Black Flag. Minor Spoilers, but probably makes a lot more sense then my other story. Reader/Edward Kenway. Nothing sexually explicit, and little if not no violence.


_Italics -_ Game Dialogue

Underline \- Assassin Sign Language

* * *

There was something about the blonde pirate that you liked. You weren't sure what it was, only that there was something. You shouldn't in all honesty- he had no care for the Creed, nor did he have any respect. He had killed a fellow Assassin (albeit a Traitor) with the only thought being personal gain. You won't admit how much you hated Duncan, and a small part of you was glad he was gone. He was an arrogant prick after all. You had heard things about the pirate when you had been in Nassau on a mission. This was also the first time you had been met him. You had to assassinate a Templar Captain, who had been harassing the common folk. It had been an easy enough mission, and after restocking on items and bullets, you were sipping a drink at the local tavern. Your trip home wasn't due until tomorrow, so you used the time to unwind. You hadn't allowed yourself the luxury for a while. You looked down into the nearly empty glass, the sweet sound of berries assaulting your tongue. The last time you had got drunk was a long time ago- far long before you had ever joined the Assassins. And now it was simply too dangerous- an unaware Assassin was a dead Assassin, as Al Tabai had said many times. It was true in a way. Your hood was up, hiding your hair beneath it's shadows, as eyes gaze out into the Tavern. You were ready for trouble, fingers ready to activate your hidden blades should you need them. It was loud and bustling, prime for information hunting. This was your element.

"'Ello Lass"

The accent was one that was not native to the Caribbean. It was either Welsh or Irish, but you were leaning towards Welsh. You turn to look towards the stranger who sat down on the stool next to you, who wore a robe similar in design to yours. His hood was up also, and you could see the blonde locks threatening to escape. The area around his wrists were bulging, perhaps suggesting hidden blades. Was this man a brother? If he was, you had never seen him before.

"'Yello" You greet in your thick accent. Although you were faraway from your homeland, you never forgot where your roots originated from. And you never lost your accent, despite the amount of years you had been living here.

"One beer mate and whatever the Lass 'ere wants"

His accent reminded you of home, the way random letters were cut off at the beginning and end of words.

"'Nother cider if ya please"

The bar man passes you a cider, and you sip it carefully. This would be your last for a while, and you intended to savour it. The unknown man gulped a large amount of his beer down in one go, before slamming it against the bar.

"Where's ya from Lassie?"

You know that he probably couldn't do anything with whatever you chose to say, but lying was much safer. And something that you were used to, never allowing yourself to become close to anyone for fear of death. The last people you loved died, and your heart had been broken forever after.

"Yorkshire, England. Your sen?"

Not too much of a lie, but you weren't from England. But he didn't need to know that, plus your accent sounded enough like a Yorkshire one. Curiosity reared it's head as you were curious to find out if he was a brother or not. And if he wasn't, well you would have to report this to Al Tabai. The Brotherhood didn't need a fake Assassin running around, and it was disrespectful. To the Creed, to the Brotherhood, to the legacy of the Assassin Order as a whole.

"Aye, ya sound like an Englishwoman. Swansea, Wales."

You nod, sipping your cider carefully. You examine the man who had a muscular build, the robe double strapped across his chest. He had two swords, both sheathed at his hips, and a small bag. No doubt for holding coin.

"Everything is true for ye folk is it nay?"

You let your accent ring out loudly, too proud to even consider hiding it. It was one of the few things you still had from your family, and you intended to keep it.

"Aye Lass. Nothin' gets in our way"

And you sigh. You had hoped it was a brother, but by his obvious ignorance of the maxim, you knew he was no brother of yours. He seemed nice enough though, even if he was no Assassin. But still, like a hawk, you watched, making sure nothing got past your eyes. You place your cider down, still half full, and try to figure as much as you can about this bloke.

"So what 'as ye ah the way owt 'ere?" You question, watching cautiously for any twitches towards weapons or flowing fists. No such actions happen, and he talks honestly from what you can tell. You would have to see his face for more accurate results.

"Just 'ere for a drink Lass. Ma boat is getting upgraded so she can gae for longer distances"

"I see" You pick up your cider once more and drink it cautiously. So he was either a Privateer or a Pirate, and judging by how shifty he was being, you assume he is a Pirate. Reading people was always a skill you prided yourself upon, and always came easily to you.

"Yourself Lass?"

"Waitin' for a ship to tak me 'ame"

Sometimes the truth is better then a lie. And you honestly can't think of anything to say to lie. So the truth is sometimes the best. You weren't expecting the words that next came out of his mouth, and it honestly surprised you.

"I kin give ya a lift Lass if you'd like?"

Hiding your surprise, you take a quick drink of cider, your glass being a quarter full. You imagine Ah Tabai's reaction should you bring him to the Hideout (which you weren't considering, you didn't want kicked out of the only thing you ever knew) and quickly think of an excuse.

"It's a reight, my boat is a'ready on it's way. It's no bother."

He nods, and you finish your drink with one last gulp. You aimed to go rest in your room- you had an early started tomorrow, and if you didn't sleep now it was unlikely you ever would. You made to go off and leave, before the mysterious bloke calls out,

"Whit's yer name Lass?"

You smirk, and again lie, using a name that somewhat symbolised your profession. But he was unlikely to know that.

"Morrigan"

You smirk, and you cannot help but inwardly laugh at what the name meant. Goddess you were not, and you do not classify yourself as a Goddess, but death and war describes you perfectly.

"My name's Edward!"

You cannot help but laugh as you turn to the stairs, the halls never seeming so lonely. You open the door to your room and flop down on your bed, sleep immediately overtaking you.

* * *

The second time you met Edward was at the Assassin Hideout no less. You were walking to meet Ah Tabai who had summoned you to meet him. He was talking outside, as you had hear from one of your Brothers. Who, you didn't know, but it was no doubt important. Your hood was down, and your hair flowed in the wind, enjoying its temporary release. It wasn't often your hair was let out, especially now you were an Assassin, previously being an Apprentice. You had trained hard for your role, and aimed to become a Master Assassin by the end of your run.

 _"_ _Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. This is the world's only certainty. What do you think of the Maxim?_ "Ah Tabai questions, his voice being cautious and expecting. Sounded like he was speaking to a potential recruit, or one who was ignorant of the ways of the Assassins. You pulled your hood up, in case it was a potential recruit. Should they choose not to join the Brotherhood, it could put any operation you were apart in should they see your face. Your hair did not appreciate being cooped up once more, but you simply tucked it in, and ignored it for the time being.

 _"_ _Everything is permitted? I like the sound of that. Thinking what I like and acting how I please."_

You sigh as you recognise the voice from a mile off. And you also want to slap your face as you realise his answer. You knew that his goals were motivated by selfishness, and that was evidenced by his reply to the Mentor's question. But what was he doing here? You couldn't help but question, He shouldn't know where the hideout was. You knew he hadn't followed you on the ship- you specifically watched to make sure- so did that mean he found his own way? Was a brother careless? You approach closer, making your presence known, as you bow and say,

"Mentor"

He looks at you briefly, nods his assent, and continues speaking to who you now know as Edward. You see Kidd lingering behind the Mentor, still dressed in her male disguise. They lock eyes for a brief moment, before she makes various hand signals. The old way of communicating- it came in handy from time to time, and you were glad Altaïr came up with that all that time ago.

'Potential.' She signalled, using one hand. She then makes a circle shape with one hand, before clasping it over her heart. 'Ally'. In response you point your hand at yourself, before clenching your hand in a fist, and putting your thumb through.

'I see'

Ah Tabai saw what you were doing, but said nothing. He no doubt was keeping track of what you were doing with Kidd, but didn't seem phased.

" _You parrot the words, but you do not understand them._ _"_

He directs towards Edward, who looked at both yourself and Kidd. Of course she knew him, Kidd wasn't a Master Assassin for no reason. And she was your Mentor for when you first entered the Assassin's. She was younger than you, but was born into the Brotherhood, making her your superior. You didn't mind however. Edward had much to learn, especially if he was to become an Assassin. Edward scrutinises you under his stare, but you do not flinch.

"Morrigan?"

He questions, and it takes you a moment to react to the name. You had forgot that you had told him that was your name. It had been a while, of course. You nod in his direction, and he smirks, an action that makes you want you to smile. Ah Tabai turns towards you, nodding in your direction.

"Assassin."

He does not wish to give out your real name, especially to someone who wasn't an Assassin, and he respects the fact that you never gave it out in the first place. He is too wise to give it out unless he wished to.

"Your mission is to study "

He looks at the man in question, who looks curious at the fact that he was mentioned. You would never dare argue with the Mentor, but you feel disgruntled with the mission you had been saddled with. Essentially babysitting duty.

"..in the course of a year, should he show any sign of being worth of being an Assassin, bring him back here. We will judge him then. Otherwise, arrange to come back here after the course of a year."

You nod, and bow once more. "Yes Mentor."

Edward turns and walks towards his ship, and you bid goodbye to both Kidd and your Mentor as you trail behind Edward, making your way back to his ship.

* * *

As time passed on, you noticed Edward had changed considerably. Loyalty had grown fierce in him, his inner selfishness bidding goodbye. Now he would not betray someone for meagre gold- he would remain by his side forever more. When Kidd had passed away, he had helped you find solace. Your Mentor had left another hole in your heart- and was the exactly the reason you had vowed never to love again. But you couldn't help it- you looked up to your Mentor, and she had taught you everything you needed to know. Kidd had entrusted you with her last words, something you would cherish forever more. Although he was just as upset as you were, you both grieved together and found solace in one another. You stood by him, through thick and thin, and you realise you did not mind the babysitting as much as you thought you would. But as Edward changed, so did your feelings to the main. Acquaintances changed to friends changed to good friends, which then changed to a crush. Crushes were for teens, yet you were still afflicted by them. And you hated it. Truth is, you were scared. Scared of loving, rejection, the fear of loosing someone else you loved. It had happened to you so many times before, and what would make this any different? But you also knew he had a wife waiting for him at home, and you did not dare split them up. Adultery was something you hated, and even then it would be cruel to his wife. 'He who comes first ends up with the spoils' Or something like that.

You had learned to love the sea, and what it could offer. The waving up and down, the gentle rocking of the boat. Edward had taught you had to sail a couple of times, and it was easier then you anticipated. Edward had not given up his pirating ways- but you took peace in the fact he did it less then before. Less lives taken, made a happier you. He killed less as well- preferring to be stealthy whenever possible. It was a surprising change, although a welcome one. You turned towards Edward, who was standing at the wheel directing the ship. The men were singing shanties, and you could hear Edward singing along merrily. He was much more carefree now- he always had been, but he never used to sing, apart from when he was drunk. And you admitted that while you had supposedly changed him, he had changed you as well. You were less strict, less wound up, and was more carefree. Something that you found refreshing. The shanty they were currently singing was one of your favourites- 'Lowlands Away'. The way it sounded was just calming, to you anyway, and you admit to yourself it was catchy.

 _I dreamed a dream the other night  
Lowlands, lowlands away me John  
My love she came, dressed all in white  
Lowlands away_

You plucked up the courage to sing along. You used to sit and listen in stoic silence, but slowly over time you began to sing along, quiet at first but gradually becoming louder. Your voice wasn't the best, but it was more of a hobby then a talent. It made the voyage pass quicker, as well as climbing the rigging. It was always good to practise your climbing and free running. You remember that one time while you were anchored, you had climbed to the top of the rigging, and crouched along the wood that rode along the top of the rigging. You had crouched down, just watching the sky as Edward clambered up and joined you. You both had sat in silence for a while, before he dared you to see who could make the smallest splash. You agreed, for whatever reason, and on the count of three you both had jumped off. In the end you had made the smallest splash, from years of practise of leap of faiths. It hadn't been that much different in the end. It had been a sunny day, so you had dried rather quickly, and you thanked God you had the foresight to leave your robes in your room below deck. You snapped back to reality as you realised that the crew (and Edward) had moved onto the third verse. You summoned your courage once more, and as the third verse began, you joined in. Your voice was easily heard over the crew, but you were too absorbed to notice.

 _She came to me at my bedside._

 _Lowlands, lowlands away me John._

 _All dressed in white, like some fair bride._

 _Lowlands away._

The crew had hushed as you sang, and even Edward was shocked into silence. They probably hadn't expected you to start singing. But it was a particular favourite of yours, and you were bored. As you finished, holding the note at the end, there was an awkward silence on the ship. It lasted for a few brief seconds as you worried that you had over stepped your bounds somehow. Then, Edward started clapping soon followed by the rest of the crew. You were embarrassed sure, but Edward merely clapped you on the back, and said,

"Never thought I'd see ya sing Lass. You 'ave a nice singin' voice"

You thanked him shyly, and never thought you'd see the day when you were _shy_. It was a feeling foreign to you, but you couldn't admit what Edward did to you..your imagination was betraying at times.

* * *

You were standing at the dock with Edward, as you waited for his daughter Jenny to arrive. His wife had passed, and he was plenty sorrowful. He had not seen her for a long time, but still loved her. The letter had arrived a few months ago, and she was due to arrive today. Edward had grieved for the wife he felt he had betrayed, but had decided to raise his daughter in honour. He couldn't believe that he had missed ten years of her life- last he had seen her she was pregnant. The ship containing Jenny had docked, and you stayed back as he greeted his daughter with a rose. He went on one knee and kissed her on the cheek. They spoke for a few moments, before Edward grasped Jenny's hands and lifted her up. They approached together, and you went down on one knee to speak to Jenny on her level. She was sweet, shy, and reminded you of yourself when you were growing up. Before everything happened that is, and you promised to yourself and Edward that you would protect her from the pain you had gone through.

"Hello Little 'Un'"

You greeted, taking her free hand in yours. The nickname slipped out for an unknown reason, and you couldn't help but smile at how fitting it was.

"Hi.."

She said quietly. She was so softly spoken it was cute. Her dress rode down to her ankles, and she was trying to not trip. The dock was quite rickety after all, and it was easy to trip. Edward looked at you, before he held his daughter's hand once more.

"Let's go to the Jackdaw.."

You had never seen the man so contemplative, and that made you curious at what he was planning. You were due a trip back to the Hideout, both of you welcomed after Edward had been made an official Assassin, and you a Master Assassin all those months ago. You had sent a letter by pidgin, stating that you would be back soon, after Edward's daughter had been settled in. And Ah Tabai had no problem with that. Jenny reached out for your other hand shyly, and you accepted. She swung between the both of you as you approached the place you had called home for so long, and your hood was settled around your neck for once. Jenny was vibrating with excitement of 'living on a ship' as she called it, and you secretly agreed with her.

* * *

"I have something to tell you."

Edward said as he exited from Jenny's room. He had taken a bit longer then usual, but you just assumed she had taken a while to sleep. You had been crouched on the Bird's Nest, watching the sky and ocean from up above. Edward had joined you not too soon after, and you both had been staring out into the sky. You kept an eye out for constellations, and you pointed out the Big Dipper and Altair, the star. Stargazing was something you and your family used to do, and it calmed you. You turned towards Edward as he gazed into your eyes, his ocean-like blue eyes never ending.

"I don't know how t'say this Lass.."

He pauses for a minute, causing you to worry for a moment. What could he possibly be telling you that was important and causing him to pause? You hoped that it wasn't that he was kicking you off the Jackdaw..you liked his company, and you loved Jenny.

"Ah damn it all to hell. What I'm trynna say Lass, is that I love you."

You blink rapidly, and wonder if you have a fever or something. Or dreaming. Because those words did not just come out of Edward Kenway's mouth. You open your mouth before you shut it once more, and blink again. You point at yourself questioningly, and then at him, your voice unable to voice words at the minute. He nods, and you gather your breath and your speech.

"I..love you too"

You admit, and that was that. Under the setting sun, high in the sky, the two Assassin's kiss under the stars, and you forget all of the hardships you had associated with love. Any worry, any self doubt, went into the ocean, as you poured your all into the kiss, and Edward poured his own.

Out on the deck, a little girl rubbed her eyes sleepily as she looked through her Father's spyglass. Although a little disgusted, she couldn't help but smile at how happy her Father was. It looked like he had taken her advice after all.

* * *

Author's Note

I apologise if the Yorkshire slang was difficult to follow. If preferred, I can provide translations should it prove too difficult to understand.

My first one-shot is done now- it was just something to tide you over until I finish the next chapter of 'Everything is Permitted, Nothing is True', which is nearly done. I should hopefully have it out soon, but school starts up again for me tomorrow, so I will be busy between that and work.

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot.

~Cait the Bookworm

 **12/4/19 - Grammar Issues like 'wood' instead of 'would'**


End file.
